


some stranger's hand in a desperate land

by Anonymous



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, i just needed to write it, idk - Freeform, lilith finds adam in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In hell, Adam Masters sticks out like a sore thumb.





	some stranger's hand in a desperate land

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

To her complete surprise, no one in hell seems all that bothered to have a new ruler. She’d expected a bit of resistance at first. She'd expected to have to fight for the crown. After all these centuries doing just that, it's strange to be met with no resistance. Only smiles and well wishes greet her. No one asks after the Dark Lord and she even hears one demon mutter _about bloody time_ under his breath. They’ve all been waiting, it seems. Just as Lilith has. 

The aristocracy throw a ball in honor of their new Queen. It's lively and scandalous, filled with the sort of revelry and rejoicing she never truly believed would be hers despite her centuries-long ambitions. Wearing the crown still feels like a dream. Any moment she’ll wake up and it’ll be snatched away from her. She’ll still be shuffling papers on her desk at Baxter High, waiting for the bell to ring so she can go home to an empty cottage.

It hadn’t always been empty, of course. 

The reminder of him makes her flinch, even as she wanders the vast ballroom, nodding and smiling when demons bow in deference. She scans the crowd desperately, searching every face. It hadn’t taken her long at all to sense him. In hell, Adam Masters sticks out like a sore thumb. He’s here - somewhere. Her gown trails the floor as she moves and the crown nestled atop her head feels heavy for the first time since she put it on, weighing her down. Mary Wardwell had often dreamed of trying to run and not getting anywhere and for a moment, Lilith understands where the fear had come from. So close to what she wants and yet unable to reach it. 

The crowd parts before her and she follows the trail of _wrongness_ he leaves wherever he walks until finally - _finally_ \- she stumbles across him. He stands against the wall, watching demonic shadows flicker in the candlelight with wide eyes. He looks just the same and Lilith pauses briefly to watch him, taking in the gentle, handsome face that had captured her heart when she’d thought it shriveled up and dead - a hollow rock taking up space in her chest. 

“What’s the matter, my love?” She asks, watching fondly as he turns his head quickly to stare at her. “Not having any fun?”

His eyes narrow and he takes a hesitant step away from the wall - toward her. “Do I-” He blinks, shaking his head. Another step. “Do I know you?”

She falters briefly. Of course he doesn’t recognize her. She’d assumed her original body and given back Mary Wardwell’s in her final gift to Sabrina. With her long brown hair, olive skin, and dark eyes, she looks nothing like the woman Adam had loved. She _isn't_ the woman Adam had loved. The joy she’d felt when she’d realized he was here vanishes into smoke. “No, I suppose not.”

He shakes his head and with one more step, he’s standing before her and looking down into her face. She’s smaller than him even now and she remembers feeling cared for when she’d been in Mary’s body and he stood close to her like this. He’d cup her face in his hands and look at her like she was precious. Like she _mattered_. “Are you sure? There’s something…familiar about you.”

Her heart leaps. She bites her lip, smothering the shy grin he always seems able to wring out of her with only a glance. Instead, she reaches into the pocket of her dress and pulls out the only thing she’d thought she had left of him. Holding it out to him in the palm of her hand, she swallows past the lump in her throat and says, “You promised not to take this off, remember?”

He stares at it, his eyes widening. “You’re not - _Mary_?”

She shakes her head. “No, dearest.”

When she continues to hold out the ring, watching him carefully, Adam reaches for it. His hand trembles but he slips it onto his finger, just as she had once. As though even dead and standing in the middle of a ball in hell, that promise still matters to him. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s a long story, I'm afraid.” Lilith glances out at the sea of glittering faces whirling in hellish candlelight, all of them celebrating their new Queen. Celebrating her. The only thing that could possibly improve the evening is dancing in his arms again. She turns back to him hopefully, watching him rub his thumb tenderly over the ring on his finger. “If you dance with me, I promise to tell you.”

He lifts his head then, his eyes blue and smiling despite his obvious confusion. “I don’t know why but I have the strangest feeling I would never refuse a dance with you.” He takes her outstretched hand, letting her tug him gently toward the crowded dance floor. “I don’t even know your name…” He glances ruefully at the crown on her head and ventures, “Your Majesty? Your Ladyship? My Queen?”

She laughs, the way only he can make her - wide and happy, nose scrunched and eyes crinkling at the corners. “Lilith,” she tells him, stepping into his arms on the dance floor. Suddenly everything is just as it should be. The crown is weightless once more. “You can call me Lilith.”


End file.
